Nijimura Shuuzou x Haizaki Shougo
by Blackisz
Summary: Zbiór przeważnie - podkreślmy to przeważnie - krótkich one shotów tematycznych pairingowo C: / jałoj / nijihaiii poweeer / power of tencaaa / jeden wielki kosmos
1. Panda

„**Panda"**

* * *

**Dla An~ **

* * *

Zdecydowanie za duże, orzechowe tęczówki od dłuższej chwili intensywnie się w niego wgapiały, co doprowadzało go pomału do szału. Haizaki użył tego przeklętego, niemal szczenięcego spojrzenia, dając mu tym samym jasno do zrozumienia, że wyraźnie czegoś od niego oczekuje. I naprawdę wszystko byłoby piękne i wręcz zajebiste, gdyby jeszcze, do ciężkiej cholery, Shuuzou wiedział, o co mu chodzi. Jak na złość nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy, przez co zaczynał odczuwać pewnego rodzaju dyskomfort. Na początku kompletnie to zlewał, jednak kiedy twarz tego zidiociałego idioty zaczęła niebezpiecznie przybliżać się do jego własnej, postanowił interweniować. Co prawda, już dawno było po treningu i teraz razem siedzieli w opustoszałej szatni, jednak w każdej chwili ktoś z drużyny mógłby tutaj zajrzeć, co nie byłoby im za bardzo na rękę.

Kapitan westchnął głęboko i szarpnął chłopaka za białe kudły, przez co wyrżnął czołem o drewnianą ławkę.

- Ałaaa, ałaaa, puuuść! – zawył głośno, wyszarpując się z żelaznego uścisku – Ranyyy, mogłeś to sobie darować! Na bank zdarłeś mi skórę!

- Przepraszam, moja ty przewrażliwiona księżniczko.

- Wal się – Shougo wymamrotał kilka przekleństw pod nosem, masując sobie bolące miejsce.

- Z tobą zawsze, ale może niekoniecznie tutaj – Nijimura pieszczotliwie założył mu za ucho kosmyk włosów – Więc? Czego ode mnie chcesz?

Haizaki zerknął na niego niepewnie, podrapał się nerwowo po policzku i spytał :

- Um, a ty nie chcesz mi czegoś dać?

- ...huh?

Shuuzou zmarszczył ciemne brwi, zupełnie nie ogarniając co się wokół niego dzieje. Co prawda, gówniarz miewał swoje humorki, wymagania i inne tego typu pierdolety niczym jakaś baba w ciąży, ale dzisiaj wydawał się być stuprocentowo poważny. I ewidentnie na coś wyczekiwał. I naprawdę on nie wiedział co to może być. I, kurwa, to się robiło naprawdę niebezpieczne.

- Aha, czyli nie – chłopak momentalnie zmarkotniał – A chociaż spędzisz ze mną resztę popołudnia?

- Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? Przecież ci mówiłem, że dzisiaj nie mogę, bo jestem zajęty!

Orzechowe oczy ostrzegawczo błysnęły, a pełne usta zacisnęły się w wąską linię. Shougo przez kilka minut wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę się rozpłakać - wprawiająca tym kapitana w osłupienie - jednak koniec końców zaklął tylko głośno pod nosem. Złapał swoją torbę - z rozmachem zakładając ją na ramię – i przeczesał białe kosmyki palcami.

- Ah, tak. No trudno. W takim razie nie będę ci już dłużej przeszkadzał.

Zanim Nijimura zdążył zareagować – co skończyłoby się najpewniej spraniem Haizakiego na kwaśne jabłko – drzwi od szatni z hukiem się zatrzasnęły. Mężczyzna patrzył się w osłupieniu przed siebie, nie do końca rozumiejąc, co się właśnie stało. Jeszcze w życiu nikt go tak perfidnie nie zlał, przez co jego męska duma, którą posiadał aż w nadmiarze, została dość mocno nadszarpnięta. Ten gówniarz musiał być naprawdę o coś mocno na niego wkurwiony – inaczej nie pozwoliłby sobie na takie zachowanie, za które mógłby nawet zginąć. Co prawda był popieprzonym masochistą, ale nawet on posiadał jakiś limit.

Tylko o co, do jasnej cholery, mógłby się na niego gniewać?

* * *

_**31/06/2014, 18:24**_

_**Od : Kise**_

Nijimuracchi! Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ Co kupiłeś Shougo – kun!? Jeśli jesteście właśnie z nim na randce to sorki, że przeszkadzam (ToT)

_**31/06/2014, 18:38**_

_**Od : Nijimuracchi **_*≧▽≦

...że co?

_**31/06/2014, 18:41**_

_**Od : Kise**_

Przecież dzisiaj Shougo – kun ma urodziny! Jestem bardzo ciekawy, co mu kupiłeś z tej okazjiii! (◕.◕ )

_**31/06/2014, 18:46**_

_**Od : Kise**_

Zaraz, zaraz, chyba o tym nie zapomniałeś, prawda? ∑(O_O；)

_**31/06/2014, 18:49**_

_**Od : Kise**_

Nijimuracchi, odezwiiij sięęę! (。┰ω┰。)

* * *

Shuuzou patrzył się w otępieniu na ekran swojej komórki, nie dowierzając w to co właśnie przeczytał. Jego mózg efektownie się zaciął, a w głowie powstała przysłowiowa czarna dziura. A więc to o to chodziło. Pieprzony, białowłosy punk, jakby mu, kurwa, nie mógł od razu powiedzieć, a nie bawić się w jakieś durne podchody! Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby zaczęły go męczyć przez niego wyrzuty sumienia.

- Ja pierdolę, zjebałem – podsumował szalenie inteligentnie.

Z ciężkim westchnieniem sięgnął po kurtkę leżącą na łóżku, mając ogromną nadzieję, że uda mu się jeszcze zdążyć przed zamknięciem sklepu.

* * *

Haizaki patrzył się tępo na biały sufit w salonie, robiąc od niechcenia balony z owocowej gumy do żucia. To były jedne z jego najgorszych urodzin. Co prawda, wyszalał się z kolegami na mieście, podostawał masę życzeń i prezentów, a na dodatek miał cały dom tylko dla siebie, bo matka wraz z najukochańszym, kurwa, braciszkiem gdzieś wybyli - jednak jakoś nie sprawiało mu to żadnej radości. Zamieniłby to wszystko w mgnieniu oka, byleby tylko móc spędzić ten czas z osobą, na której najbardziej mu zależało.

Zagryzł ze zdenerwowaniem dolną wargę, zganiając się w myślach za własną głupotę, kiedy machinalnie stanęła mu przed oczami wysoka postać z czarnymi włosami, pogardliwym uśmieszkiem i tymi, cholernie głębokimi jak jakieś pieprzone morze, stalowymi oczami. Nadal nie pojmował jakim cudem mógł przywiązać się tak bardzo do jednej osoby. Zawsze przecież uważał, że jest samowystarczalny i nikogo nie potrzebuje do szczęścia. Dopiero pojawienie się w jego życiu Nijimury pokazało mu w jak dużym był błędzie. Wkurwiające.

Jęknął, słysząc pukanie. Przymknął powieki, przekręcając się na drugi bok i starając zignorować denerwujący dźwięk.

- Kurwa mać, już idę! – krzyknął, kiedy natręt po kilku sekundach zaczął dosłownie molestować ich domofon.

Z wściekłością otworzył drzwi i wydał z siebie zduszony jęk, kiedy coś miękkiego zaatakowało jego twarz. Przez chwile gapił się zszokowanym wzrokiem na dość sporych rozmiarów, pluszową maskotkę pandy, a potem przeniósł go na Shuuzou, który bez zbędnych ceregieli wpakował się już dawno do środka mieszkania i właśnie zdejmował buty.

- Sory za spóźnienie, były korki.

Chłopak powiesił kurtkę na wieszaku, odwracając się w stronę kompletnie zbaraniałego Shougo – w sumie to mu się nie dziwił. On sam, by w życiu nie przypuszczał, że zrobi dla niego coś tak idiotycznego. Westchnął cicho, podchodząc bliżej i mierzwiąc mu białe włosy.

- Co cię tak wmurowało?

- Eh...? – wydukał z siebie, mocno ściskając pluszaka w dłoniach.

- Chyba ktoś tutaj obchodzi urodziny, nie? No chyba, że mi się coś popierniczyło – Nijimura chrząknął lekko, próbując ukryć lekkie zażenowanie – Przepraszam za dzisiaj. Zachowałem się jak ostatni debil.

Haizaki zerknął na niego z niedowierzaniem, ledwo ukrywając rosnące podekscytowanie. Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby emocje wzięły nad nim górę – to był dość przełomowy moment i chciał wykorzystać go do maksimum.

- Wcale się nie gniewam – zaprzeczył żywo, posyłając mu złośliwy uśmiech – Nie jestem jakąś babą, żeby przejmować się takimi bzdurami.

- Przede mną nie musisz udawać kogoś kim nie jesteś. Wiem, że bardzo ci na tym zależało, Shougo...

Chłopak zadrżał, słysząc swoje imię, które kapitan dosłownie wymruczał niskim, gardłowym głosem. Jakie było jego zdziwienie, kiedy chwilę po tym został obsypany namiętnymi, niemal żarłocznymi pocałunkami, po których jeszcze przez kilka dobrych minut piekły go usta. Jęknął cicho, z zadowoleniem zarzucając mu ręce na szyję i przyklejając się do niego całym ciałem.

Właśnie tego dzisiaj najbardziej potrzebował. Poczuć ciepło człowieka, na którym mu kurewsko zależało. Wyszczerzył się szeroko, pozwalając nawet bezkarnie macać zniecierpliwionym dłoniom swoje pośladki - po prostu Haizaki w tym momencie był cholernie szczęśliwy, ale w życiu nie przyznałby się do tego na głos.

A pluszowa panda zajęła honorowe miejsce na jego łóżku tuż obok skrytki, gdzie trzymał zapas prezerwatyw.


	2. Transwestyta

„**Transwestyta"**

* * *

**Dla Gil~**

* * *

Buty na cholernie wysokich obcasie z kokardeczką doczepianą do kostki, falbaniasta, rozkloszowana kiecka z mnóstwem dodatków, brylancików, koronek i chuj wie czego jeszcze. Uroczy fartuszek z wyszywanym, wielkim, różowym serduszkiem, obowiązkowo białe zakolanóweczki i oczywiście spineczki w kształcie kwiatków w kolorach tęczy.

I wszystko byłoby piękne, zajebiste i malownicze niczym rzygi jednorożca, gdyby nie fakt, że to nie dziewczyny nosiły te fikuśne ciuszki, a faceci. Obrzydliwi, spoceni, owłosieni faceci, którzy z miną rasowych morderców, przechadzali się między stolikami, próbując obsłużyć nabijających się z nich klientów.

Nic dziwnego – taki widok potrafiłby rozśmieszyć nawet największego ponuraka. Gdyby nie żeńska część klasy, która przebrana za kamerdynerów z cyckami, wyrabiała prawie pełne sto procent normy, na pewno ta nieszczęsna kafejka skończyłaby się totalnym fiaskiem.

Nikt tak do końca nie wiedział dlaczego Nijimura – który był przewodniczącym szkoły – zgodził się, żeby druga klasa zorganizowała swoją salę w takiej tematyce z okazji corocznego, szkolnego festiwalu. Od początku ten pomysł był co najmniej dziwaczny i prawie całkowicie skazany na porażkę. To i tak cud, że faceci zgodzili się na te pedalskie przebieranki – jakby nie patrzeć teraz robili za niekoniecznie wesołych transów.

Shuuzou prychnął z pogardą i wyciągnął szyję, przeczesując pomieszczenie wzrokiem. Uśmiechnął się lubieżnie, gdy udało mu się dostrzec pośród tego tłumu długie, naprawdę pieruńsko zgrabne, nogi.

- Więc jednak warto było tutaj przyjść – mruknął pod nosem, zręcznie lawirując pomiędzy ludźmi.

Jakimś cudem udało mu się dopchać do stolika, obłożonego różnego rodzaju herbatami i kawami, bez żadnego uszczerbku na zdrowiu. Z zadowoleniem podszedł jeszcze bliżej i objął zaborczo w pasie posiadacza ów zabójczo seksownych kończyn.

- No cześć, kotku – wymruczał mu do ucha lekko je przygryzając – Jak się bawisz?

Haizaki wydał z siebie pod wpływem zaskoczenia ni to jęk ni to krzyk i spojrzał na niego ze złością.

- Kurwa mać, prawie zszedłem na zawał! Nigdy więcej mi tak nie rób, jeszcze bym się wypieprzył przez te durne szpile!

- Oh, a one właśnie chyba najbardziej mi się podobają. Przynajmniej nie muszę się za bardzo schylać, żeby zrobić na przykład to... – Nijimura przejechał czubkiem języka po jego odsłoniętej szyi.

Chłopak zagryzł wargi, aż do krwi, starając się w milczeniu znosić niespodziewane molestowanie. Tak naprawdę nogi mu już wysiadały od tych debilnych obcasów, łeb pękał na pół i najchętniej to spierdoliłby stąd gdzie pieprz rośnie. Jeszcze w życiu nie dał się tak upokorzyć. Był od razu na nie, gdy tylko usłyszał pomysł o zrobieniu kafejki. Bronił się przed tym wraz z męską częścią klasy niczym rasowy lew. Nadal nie potrafił zrozumieć co poszło nie tak, że koniec końców naprawdę wylądował ubrany w jakąś koronkową szmatę bez nogawek i musiał obsługiwać klientów z uśmiechem przyklejonym do gęby.

- Czy możesz przestać gwałcić mój tyłek?

- Nie. On do mnie mówi szczególnie, że jest zasłonięty jedynie tą kusą szmatką – Shuuzou uśmiechnął się perfidnie.

- Czy ty masz jakiś fetysz na punkcie transwestytów, o którym wcześniej nie miałem pojęcia?

- Gardzę transwestytami no chyba, że są tobą. Poza tym ładnie ci w falbankach.

- Jeb się.

- Jak sobie życzysz.

- Kurwa...! Ale nie tutaj! – Shougo złapał go za nadgarstek, próbując odciągnąć nachalne ręce od tylnej części swojego ciała.

Nijimura wyszczerzył się do niego szeroko i z zadowoleniem nadal molestował jego pośladki - w tym momencie jakoś niespecjalnie interesował go fakt, że są na widoku, a co za tym idzie, każdy może ten fakt zaobserwować. Przecież, do jasnej cholery, to była najprawdziwsza kiecka i zakolanówki – szczyt jego marzeń, zestaw prawie identyczny do tego z jego licznych, mokrych snów. Byłby ostatnim idiotą, gdyby tej sytuacji nie wykorzystał do maksimum, bo przecież Haizaki z własnej woli w życiu, by się nie zgodził na takie przebieranki.

Przesunął palcami wyżej, po wyraźnym wcięciu w talii, które chłopak zawdzięczał mocno zaciśniętemu gorsetowi i splótł je na podbrzuszu. Brodę oparł na jego ramieniu, ciężko wzdychając :

- Za ile kończysz?

- Eh...? Jeszcze z półtorej godziny.

- Nie wytrzymam.

- O czym ty w ogóle gadasz!? Mógłbyś się... czym ty mnie dźgasz w kręgosłup?

- Hyhy, nie chcesz wiedzieć.

- ...kurwa, stoi ci!

- Brawo za spostrzegawczość. W nagrodę mogę cię zerżnąć teraz na tym stole.

Shougo z przerażeniem przełknął ślinę, czując coraz większy nacisk na swoich plecach. Nie sądził, że Shuuzou, aż tak żywo zareaguje na jego ubiór. Co prawda, podejrzewał pojawienie się jakiegoś ślinotoku, szyderstw, ewentualnie kilku szczypnięć w pośladki, ale na pewno nie cholernie twardej erekcji pycającej go w krzyż. Już nawet pal licho, że byli otoczeni przez innych uczniów – bardziej przerażał go fakt, jak bardzo ta przykrótka szmata na niego zadziałała. Powoli wpadał w panikę, gorączkowo szykując najlepszego wyjścia z tej niewygodnej sytuacji.

- Em, nie żeby coś, ale jednak tak trochę niekomfortowo się czuję.

- Mhmmm, to super.

- I, oh rany, jak serio ci się tak bardzo w niej podobam to mogę ją zatrzymam i kiedyś specjalnie dla ciebie jeszcze raz założyć.

Haizaki czuł jak zaczynają go piec uszy, a twarz pokrywa zdradziecki rumieniec zażenowania. Nijimura przez chwilę gapił się na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami, po czym zaśmiał się filuternie i wyszeptał :

- Trzymam cię za słowo, Shou...

To mówiąc odsunął mu przydługie, białe kosmyki z karku i musnął go ustami. Chłopakiem wstrząsnął niekontrolowany dreszcz, a z gardła wydobył się cichutki jęk pełen oczekiwania. Shuuzou jednak miał zupełnie inne plany wobec niego. Niemal w tym samym momencie go puścił, puścił perskie oko i odwrócił w kierunku wyjścia.

- Cholerny kretyn – mruknął Shougo, pocierając sobie szyję dłonią i patrząc na oddalające się, szerokie plecy ukryte pod białą marynarką.

Chłopak westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem, kiedy doszło do niego, że przez to totalnie uległe zachowanie nie usiądzie na tyłku przez dobry tydzień. No trudno, czego się nie robi dla swojej tęczowej, zboczonej połówki?


	3. Potwór

„**Potwór"**

* * *

**Dla Maszy~  
**

* * *

**Warning :** **Haizaki Keigo – imię i nazwisko brata Haizakiego, nadane mu przez Ryousuke czyli międzynarodową matkę rysowanych nijihaików – nie mam zamiaru się z nią kłócić, szczególnie że to imię strasznie mi odpowiada C: ****Zajechało na początku trochę angestem, ale cieszę się, że udało mi się zrobić nawet cukierkowe zakończenie. Także ten, myłość*pedalskie serduszka***

* * *

Nie chciał tego widzieć. Nie chciał tego czuć. Nie chciał tego jeszcze raz przeżywać. Po prostu nie chciał. Zmęczenie wzięło górę. To dość smutne, gdy ludzie postrzegają cię tylko i wyłącznie jako potwora. A przecież stał się taki przez niego. Ten cholerny gnojek do tego wszystkiego doprowadził.

Nijimura miał powoli dość całego zamętu, które wywróciło jego spokojne życie do góry nogami. Nie spodziewał się, że tak wielka odpowiedzialność na niego spadnie, gdy zabierze głos w tej kłopotliwej sprawie. Jego inicjatywa została źle odebrana przez otoczenie. Stał się dla innych osobą bez uczuć – apatyczną, pewną siebie enigmą, której należy się bać.

Już wcześniej mógł sprawiać takie wrażenie, jednak teraz nikt nie miał nawet cienia wątpliwości co do jego prawdziwego charakteru. Chłopak nadal nie mógł sobie wybaczyć, że postąpił wtedy tak lekkomyślnie. Co mu w ogóle strzeliło do głowy, żeby brać stronę tego tlenionego punka? Jednorazowa akcja pozbawiona pożytku, której skutkiem były problemy ciągnące się teraz jak smród po gaciach. Ah, cóż za poetyckie porównanie. Powinien chyba rozważyć zostanie poetą.

Gdy wchodził po schodach, żeby w końcu odpocząć w swoim pokoju, jego komórka zawibrowała. Niechętnie podniósł ją na wysokość szarych oczu i skrzywił nieznacznie, widząc migoczący numer należący do Haizakiego Keigo. Machinalnie odrzucił połączenie, mając coraz więcej wątpliwości, czy aby na pewno dobrze postąpił. To, że ten pacan, do niego dzwonił mogło oznaczać tylko jedno. A owe „jedno" w obecnej sytuacji stawało się dość problematyczne.

Schował telefon z powrotem do kieszeni i otworzył drzwi, drapiąc się ze zrezygnowaniem w tył głowy. Głośno ziewnął, niespiesznym krokiem podchodząc do łóżka i włączając stojącą nieopodal lampkę. Zmrużył powieki, gdy jej światło oświetliło drobną – jak na mężczyznę - postać leżącą na kołdrze.

Wypuścił cicho powietrze z płuc.

Więc naprawdę nadal tu jest.

- Haizaki – szepnął miękko, pochylając się nad śpiącą postacią – Haizaki... – dmuchnął prosto w jego ucho do połowy zakryte postrzępionymi, białymi włosami.

Nawet nie drgnął.

Czubkiem nosa powiódł po jego smukłej szyi, aż do wgłębienia między obojczykami. Przez gorący oddech blade ciało pokryło się gęsią skórką. Cienkie brwi delikatnie się zmarszczyły, a z gardła wydobył przytłumiony dźwięk.

Uśmiechnął się delikatnie ujmując jego twarz w obie dłonie. Obserwował przez chwilę długie, szarawe rzęsy rzucające cień na okrągłe policzki, po czym pochylił się i musnął lekko otwarte, spękane usta.

- Obudź się, kretynie – mruknął przytulając czoło do jego ramienia.

- Jeśli nadal jest tak chujowo jak było, to ja nie chcę.

Nijimura parsknął śmiechem z powrotem przysysając się do ukochanych warg, które odpowiadały na jego zachłanne pocałunki z niemal identycznym zaangażowaniem. Shougo jęknął, gdy poczuł metaliczny smak krwi na czubku języka i oderwał się od niego, aby następnie, niemal od razu, mocno przytulić do szerokiej piersi. Palce zacisnął na jego koszuli, pozwalając sobie na tą krótką chwilę słabości.

Shuuzou był do tego przyzwyczajony. Od czasu, kiedy rodzice Haizakiego się rozwiedli, chłopak był strasznie niestabilny emocjonalnie. Kompletnie nie radził sobie z rzeczywistością, przez co najzwyczajniej w świecie od niej uciekał i to najczęściej właśnie w jego ramiona. Niepewność, brak poczucia bezpieczeństwa, nowe obowiązki i ciągłe kłótnie sprawiły, że stracił grunt pod stopami. Stał się bezbronny – praktycznie nic nie zostało z dawnego, pewnego siebie chuligana, który z dumą opowiadał o swoim każdym nowym wykroczeniu.

Właśnie ta zmiana najbardziej wstrząsnęła Nijimurą. Nigdy by się nie domyślił, że ten irytujący i wyszczekany gówniarz może kryć w sobie aż tak duże pokłady wrażliwości. Wystarczył jeden nieprzewidziany „prezent" od losu, aby dogłębnie go zranić. Chłopak sam do końca nie wiedział, czy to właśnie przez tą niespodziewanie odkrytą delikatność stracił dla niego już kompletnie głowę i impulsywnie stanął w jego bronie, przez co teraz znajomi mieli go za potwora bez serca.

- Twój ukochany braciszek znów do mnie dzwonił – Shuuzou ostrożnie przekręcił się na bok, żeby móc objąć jego trzęsące się plecy ramieniem.

- Wyłączyłem swoją komórkę. To pewnie dlatego.

- Mógłbyś wrócić chociaż dzisiaj na noc do domu. Siedzisz już u mnie cały tydzień...

Shougo momentalnie całkowicie zesztywniał i podniósł na niego szeroko rozwarte, przerażone, orzechowe oczy. Kapitan zaklął w myślach na własną głupotę i nieostrożność, mając jednak jednocześnie ogromną ochotę nim mocno potrząsnąć. Czasami nie wiedział jak ma z nim postępować, żeby obyło się bez zbędnych histerii i rękoczynów. Wrodzona oschłość nie pozwalała mu na zbyt częste okazywanie czułości, ale z drugiej strony Haizaki był dla niego cholernie ważny – na tyle, aby robić dla niego ciągłe wyjątki pod względem ilości różnorakich pieszczot.

- Nie wyrzucaj mnieee...! – chłopak niemal zaskomlał, dostając nieopanowanych drgawek.

- Uspokój się, przecież nie to miałem na myśli! Możesz tutaj zostać na tyle na ile chcesz.

- No to co mnie straszysz...

Shougo pociągnął głośno nosem, co - z wieloletniego doświadczenia - nigdy nie zapowiadało niczego dobrego. Nijimura westchnął przeciągle i przyciągnął go do siebie, ciasno oplatając w pasie rękami. Czoło oparł na jego ramieniu, żeby móc skubać zębami wystający obojczyk. Ciało pod nim niezbyt przekonująco próbowało się wyrwać, jednak już po chwili kompletnie sflaczało, ulegając jego subtelnemu dotykowi.

Shuuzou po raz kolejny przeklął w myślach swoją ewidentną słabość do tego tlenionego gówniarza, gdy pozwolił mu zrobić z siebie prywatną poduszkę. Chociaż tak szczerze - koniec końców - to nawet się cieszył, a wręcz był cholernie zadowolony, że stanął wtedy w jego obronie. I tak naprawdę wcale nie przeszkadzał mu fakt, że dla większości stał się przez to potworem bez serca – w końcu oddał je właśnie Haizakiemu.


End file.
